Il n'y a qu'un seul avenir
by yuurii-chan
Summary: Yuriko Tsuki, jeune fille de 18 ans se lèvera un matin sans savoir ce qu'il l'attendra. Elle mourra ensuite dans un accident.  Ce qui lui arrivera ensuite, jamais elle l'aurait imaginé. L'avenir, y trouvera t-elle sa place ? Seul l'avenir lui dira.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE :**

_Personne ne sait ce que lui réserve l'avenir._

_Mais tout le monde l'appréhende._

_Personne ne sait ce qui se passera demain._

_Alors, on vit au jour-le-jour, essayant de vivre le mieux possible._

_Cependant, quand le destin décide d'en finir, …_

_Y a t-il un avenir ?_


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà mon premier chapitre, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture !

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapitre 1 :**

DRING ... DRING ... DRING ... DRING ... DRING ...

-AAAAAAAAARH!

BOUM !

-ET ME*DE !

Et voilà encore un réveil de fichu ! Je savais que les réveil était même pas capable de tenir une semaine ! Gros soupir. Je regarde autour de moi. Ma chambre n'est pas très grande, environ quatre mètre carré entre quatre façades. Les murs peint en blanc reflétaient parfaitement les rayons matinal du soleil de printemps filtré par la fenêtre, d'où le volet n'avait visiblement pas été fermé. Les tons argentés des meubles donnèrent un côté sobre à la pièce. Dans la salle se trouvait un lit double centré, dont la tête de ce dernier reposait contre le mur. La couverture était comme pour les couleurs de la chambre, grise. D'un côté se trouvais une étagère d'où quelques vêtements ressortaient, froissés. A quelques centimètres du meuble, une fenêtre rectangulaire dont l'on pouvait voir la ville s'y réveiller. Par terre, se trouvait le pauvre appareil cassé que j'avais jeté sans aucune pitié et qui n'avait rien demander si ce n'est son travail. Travail qui soit dit en passant est très bien fait d'ailleurs. De l'autre côté du lit se trouvait une table d'où trônait une lampe de chevet dont l'abat-jour était d'un blanc nacré. Une porte donnant sur le couloir se trouvait sur le troisième mur. Devant le lit était placé un bureau du même ton que la pièce d'où l'on pouvait y voir un ordinateur ainsi que quelques cahiers déposé dessus. En dessous du meuble se trouvait une corbeille dont certains papiers chiffonné étaient éparpillés autour. Au dessus de l'ordinateur se trouvait une horloge. L'horloge indiquait 7h30. Je revint tout-à-coup à la réalité en voyant l'heure.

-Non ! Je suis encore en retard !

D'un coup de pied, j'envoie ma couverture loin de moi, me précipite vers la porte et l'ouvre. J'atterris dans le couloir. Au bout du couloir, à ma gauche, se trouve un placard. A ma droite l'accès à la cuisine/salon et éventuellement l'entré. Devant se trouve la salle de bain. J'entre dans celle-ci et me souvint que j'avais oublié mes vêtements.

-Mince !

Je fais alors demi tour et retourne dans ma chambre. Je cour vers mon armoire et soudain me prend les pieds dans ma couverture que j'avais _joyeusement _envoyé par terre. Je crie alors de surprise et tombe la tête la première dans un grand BOUM. Je me relève sur mes genoux, fusille du regard l'objet de mon malheur et masse mon crane douloureux d'où une bosse ferra certainement son apparition prochainement. Je me remet debout et prend mes vêtement dans le meuble en faisant attention au morceau de tissus puis me dirige vers la salle d'eau. J'enfile mes habits, me maquille et me fais une queue de cheval. Je me regarde encore une fois dans le miroir. Les vêtements que je porte sont un uniforme scolaire constitué d'une chemise blanche que j'ai légèrement entrouverte, d'une cravate rouge pas totalement remonté et d'une jupe beige qui m'arrive au dessus des genoux, complété par un collant blanc. J'ai une silhouette assez fine et bien proportionné. J'ai dix-huit ans et fais un mètre soixante-dix pour cinquante quatre kilos. Ma peau est très claire même en été. Mes cheveux blanc attaché me descendent jusqu'aux omoplates. Mon visage fin et ovale est complété par des yeux en amande bleu turquoise et de petites petites lèvres roses. Mon image reflétait un regard froid. Après avoir vérifier que j'étais présentable je partis vers la cuisine. Je pris mon sac à l'entré, mis mes ballerines noires, attrapai ma veste et sortis de mon appartement en fermant à clé. je dévalisais les escaliers de l'immeuble en enfilant ma veste et après avoir descendu trois étages, je sortis du bâtiment. J'habite au centre ville d'une ville voisine à celle de Karakura. Donc le matin la circulation

est plutôt difficile. Les gens partent pour leur travail ce qui fait qu'il y a souvent des bouchons à cette heure ci. Mais ce matin, c'était plutôt calme. Je me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus à une centaine de mètres de mon immeuble. Je passais devant les magasins qui commençaient à ouvrir. Les passants marchaient plutôt vite. Sans doute pour éviter d'être en retard. Le centre ville est surtout composé d'échoppes et de bâtiments ce qui attire beaucoup de monde. J'allais bientôt arrivé vers ma destination quand je vois le bus passé devant moi. Je cour alors pour essayer de le rattraper, en vain. Je soupir bruyamment. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance. Je regarde alors ma montre, il est 7h50, je vais être en retard puisqu'il me faut un quart d'heure à pied pour arriver au lycée. Je commence alors à courir, sac à la main en bousculant les personnes devant moi. J'arrive alors au devant des grilles du lycée, essoufflé. Je regarde ma montre encore une fois. Par chance, j'ai mis dix minutes à arriver c'est déjà cinq minutes de gagné. Le bâtiment devant moi est plutôt vieux. Les murs tachés révèlent une peinture blanche ternis par les années. Je me dirige alors vers l'entré à une cinquantaine de mètres des grilles. Après avoir passé la porte, je me dirige vers le secrétariat. Arrivé là bas je toque à la porte et l'ouvre.

-Bonjour, je suis en retard, pourrais-je avoir un billet s'il-vous-plait ?

Derrière un bureau désordonné, se trouve une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, l'air sévère. Ses lunettes sur le nez, ses cheveux blond poussant sur le gris relevé en un chignon lui donne un air stricte. Elle daigne enfin levé la tête vers moi pour me toisé. Je la fixe alors dans les yeux et un silence pesant s'installe. Elle prit alors la parole, cassant ce moment.

-votre nom, votre classe et votre motif.

Je fronce alors les sourcils n'aimant pas trop le ton que cette femme met dans ses phrases.

-Yuriko Tsuki, troisième années, j'ai manqué mon bus.

Elle prit alors un petit bout de papier où elle écrivit quelque chose que je n'arrivait pas à lire. Puis elle me le rendis. Je pris le papier et fis demi-tour en me dirigeant vers la porte. Par pur politesse je la salue avant de partir mais n'obtenant pas de réponse je sortie.

Je vais alors vers les escaliers et montent les deux étages qui me séparent de ma classe d'histoire.

Arrivé en haut, je cherche ensuite ma salle puis la trouve. J'inspire profondément et rentre dans la salle.

-Excusez-moi d'être en retard.

Le professeur d'histoire, un homme petit, assez vieux ayant les cheveux blanc se tourne vers moi. Ainsi que le classe.

-Veuillez frapper à la porte avant d'entrer, je vous prie. Ne vous a t-on rien appris ?

Je regarde froidement l'homme devant et me dirige vers le fond de la salle là où se trouve une place vide.

-C'est la dernière fois que je vous fais la remarque. La prochaine fois vous irez directement en colle le mercredi après-midi.

Je garde toujours le silence ce qui à l'air d'énerver le vieille homme. Celui-ci, sachant qu'il n'obtiendra pas de réponse, continu son cour.

J'écoute d'une oreille discrète le cour et regarde la pièce autour de moi. Cette salle, comme le lycée, est usée : la peinture beige des murs tachés s'écaille à beaucoup d'endroits. Les bureaux sur lesquels sont gravés des signes plus ou moins abstrait sont bancals. Le carrelage sur le sol est parsemé de trace noir dû aux frottements des semelles des chaussures sur le sol. Les fenêtres tachées de traces de doigts sont cachées par des rideaux beiges ternis, prenant la poussières. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand la sonnerie qui annonce la fin du cour retentit. Je partis la première en prenant mes affaires qui au passage n'avait pas été sorties. Je m'arrêtais en dehors de la classe et me souvenais que le cours dont je viens de sortir était le seul que j'avais la mâtiné. Je décidais alors que j'irais faire les course avant de retourner chez moi. Je partis donc du lycée et me dirigeais vers l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvais à deux cent mètres d'ici. Arrivé là-bas, je m'assied sur le banc en métal dont la fraicheur me fit remarquer qu'il n'avait pas été utilisé depuis un certain moment. J'attendais. Tout était calme, silencieux malgré les quelques voitures et passants qui venaient par ici. Le temps était plutôt gris, sans pour autant annoncé de pluie. Le bus mit une vingtaine de minutes à arriver. Je montai à l'avant et vis le conducteur. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux court et noir, une barbe de trois jours sur le visage, l'air de s'ennuyer. Je déposais alors l'argent sur le support adapté à cette effet et partis me trouver une place dans le bus. Je m'assied sur un siège au milieu du bus sur la droite. Devant moi se trouvait des places pour une seule personnes, derrière pour deux. A ma gauche se trouvait un espace pour rester debout ou des barres de fer de cinq centimètres de diamètre s'y tenaient pour s'y accrocher. Devant et derrière se trouvait des sièges à deux places. Les portes du bus se trouvait à l'avant, à l'arrière et une au milieu juste devant moi. Le bus contenait quatre personnes, y compris moi et le chauffeur. Il redémarra et roula pendant que je me mettais à regarder le paysage. Au bout de cinq minutes, nous nous arrêtions et les deux passagers descendirent. Le bus reprit sa route. La circulation était facile à cette heure ci. Le transport en commun s'arrêta à un feu. Celui-ci devint vert et le conducteur se remis à rouler. J'entendis alors des sirènes de police. Je regardai donc par la fenêtre à ma droite et me figeai. Tout se passa comme au ralenti. Une voiture arriva à très grande vitesse droit sur nous, poursuivi par la police. Les policiers arrivèrent juste à temps à freiner mais la voiture n'eut pas cette chance et fonça sur le bus juste devant moi. L'impact me projeta en arrière et ma tête cogna contre une des barre en fer. Je gémis alors de douleur et sentis un liquide chaud coulé sur mon front tandis que le bus tomba sur le côtés gauche ce qui m'envoya contre le haut du bus. Je n'eus pas le temps de hurler de douleur en entendant un craquement que tout devint noir.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bon j'espère que vous avez apprécier mon premier chapitre :)  
>je vais essayer de m'être la suite le plus vite possible.<br>Si vous avez des conseils, des remarques, des idées ou des délires à partager n'hésitez pas ;)  
>Sur ce ... A PLUSH !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ne sachant pas votre avis, j'espère quand même que vous allez apprécier.

Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à moi bien sur ! ... Comment ça ils le sont pas ? si si je vous assure, ils sont à moi ! ... Comment ça non ? bon d'accord ils sont ( malheureusement ) à Tite Kubo SAUF ... Byakuya ! comment ça lui non plus ? bon, j'ai compris y a que les miens qui sont à moi !

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mal … J'avais mal. Ma tête était comme prise dans un étau. J'avais tellement mal que j'aurais voulu me cogner le crâne contre un mur. Mais je n'avais pas la force de faire le moindre geste. Des migraines ça faisait longtemps que je n'en avait pas eu. Puis je revins petit-à-petit à la réalité. Je réussi à entendre quelques sons mais je ne les reconnu pas. Quelques seconde plus tard, je discernais quelques voix. Puis une conversation.

-Vite ! Emmenez les conducteurs à l'hôpital ils sont encore vivant mais dans un état critique ! Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Mais de quoi parlait cette homme ? Je n'eus pas le temps de m'interroger qu'une autre voix se fit entendre.

-Et pour la jeune fille, docteur ?

De quelle fille parlent t-ils ?

-Nous ne pouvons malheureusement plus rien pour elle, sa nuque est brisé.

Pauvre enfant...

-Bien !

Je me souvins alors de ce qui c'était passé et me redresse soudainement en ouvrant les yeux. Mais cette tentative échoua. La lumière m'aveuglant et ma tête me faisant me souvenir des ces affreuses migraines que j'avais tenté d'oublier. Je retombai donc sur le dos. Mes yeux s'étant refermé dû à la dose de lumière que mes rétines avaient reçus, je les ouvris à nouveau et attendis que ma vision se fasse plus nette.

Ma vue se porta alors sur … un plafond ? Visiblement, non. Ça ni ressemblais pas. Les événements s'étaient déroulé tellement vite que je ne me souvins pas comment était le bus avant d'être inconsciente. Mais ce que je vis au dessus de moi était sans aucun doute le côté droit de celui-ci. Les fenêtres s'étant brisé, je sentis le vent frais me caresser le visage. Face à cette constatation, je tournais ma tête à ma droite. Je découvris des milliers de débris de verres éparpiller sur le goudron où je reposais. Si le côté droit du bus était au dessus de moi, je me tenais sans aucun doute sur le côté opposé. Vous me suivez ?

Puis, je détournais la tête pour regarder dans l'autre sens. Et ce que je vis me glaça le sang. Mon regard rencontra un corps, … un corps qui ressemblais bizarrement au mien. Un haut le cœur me pris quand je vis un morceau du tibia ressortir de la jambe. Du sang était répartie autour du cadavre. Les cheveux blancs était devenus rouge. Et cette tête tourné dans un angle à 180° d'où s'écoulait un liquide rougeâtre ; mais tellement précieux pour notre survie. Je mis un certain moment pour comprendre que cette fille morte, c'était moi. La fille que je venais de plaindre quand l'homme avait parlé, ... c'était moi.

Un rire amère vint sortir de ma bouche. Vous vous levez le matin pensant passé une belle journée, tranquille, à rêvasser sur ce que vous pourriez bien faire le lendemain. Au lieu de ça, vous crevez dans un malheureux accident qu'un attardé, poursuivi par quelques fonctionnaires en service, a provoqué. Quelle ironie du sort. Tentant d'oublier cette affreuse vision, je me décidais de tâté mes membres un par un pour savoir si aucun ne manquais. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que le gars qui nous regarde de haut , là-bas , aurait _malencontreusement _oublier quelques doigts de pieds. Juste pour vous faire lâchez les quelques neurones qui vous reste encore après ça. Qui sait ? Je commençais à bouger pour mettre mon plan en action quand j'entendis un tintement sonore. Je tournais alors ma tête vers la source du bruit et quelle fut pas la surprise pour moi de découvrir une chaine sur ma poitrine. Je tentais donc de tirer dessus mais rien ni fais, elle restait accroché à mon torse.

Kami-sama m'en veut personnellement, c'est sur. Il tente de me rendre folle. Mais comment un morceau de métal peut-il bien être intégrer dans un corps humain, c'est physiquement impossible. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Je cherchais une solution à ce phénomène quand un hurlement inhumain à vous faire trembler de peur retentis. Je me résolu donc à sortir d'ici pour voir ce qui se passais. J'escaladais alors les barres en fer du bus comme une gymnaste ( les années de pratique servant quand même à quelque chose ) et me hissait au bord de l'épave. Mon corps, si on peut appelé sa comme ça maintenant, était beaucoup plus léger qu'auparavant. Ce fut donc plus facile pour monter. Assise sur le haut du bus, je regardais au alentour.

La vision que j'eus était tout-à-fait normal. Enfin, tout est relatif. Devant moi se tenait deux ambulances, quelques voitures de polices ainsi que des spectateurs s'agglutinant autour du lieu de l'accident. Les personnes présentent ne me vire pas. Rien de plus logique étant donné que je suis morte.

Un autre hurlement, identique au premier, retentis derrière moi. Je me retournais alors et ce que je vis me figea. Un immense monstre d'environ cinq mètres de haut se tenait devant moi. Il avait une morphologie humaine. Sa peau ayant une couleur verdâtre le rendait absolument horrible. Mais le plus surprenant chez lui était sans aucun doute le trou au milieu de sa poitrine. Ainsi que son masque blanc et ovale arborant un sourire sadique. Une couleur jaune reluisait sous ce masque où était censé se trouver ses yeux.

Le monstre s'approcha de moi. J'avais peur … terriblement peur. Je ne pouvais plus bougé tandis que cette chose continuait à s'avancer. Elle tendis alors ses _mains _surplombéde griffes dont l'extrémité avait l'air pointus, vers moi. Elle me saisis alors, me tenant fermement entre ses paumes tandis qu'effrayé, je me débattais tentant vainement de me sortir de cette poigne. Le monstre, me voyant me débattre raffermis sa prise, me plantant ses griffes dans mes côtes. Je hurlais alors de douleur tandis qu'il prit la parole d'une voix qui sonnait rauque.

-Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, petit âme. J'ai l'intention de te manger. Tu m'as l'air délicieuse. Je sens que je vais me régaler.

STOP ! ... Arrêt sur image ...

Cette … _chose, _me veut pour son goûter ? Je suis mal, très mal ...

King-Kong m'approcha alors de sa bouche. Tandis qu'il ouvrait la gueule dévoilant une mâchoire d'où deux rangé de dents était visible. L'odeur pestilentielle que son haleine dégageait me donna envie de vomir. Soudain l'idée d'une deuxième mort comme la précédente me paraît être la meilleur chose qui puisse m'arriver si ça me permettais de ne pas servir de nourriture pour ... _ça_.

Je fermais alors les yeux, sentant la fin venir quand je me sentis soudain tombé. Je n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, l'idée de voir ma chute me réjouissait guère quand quelque chose de mou et chaud m'attrapa au vol. je m'accrochais alors de toute mes forces au morceau de tissus que mes doigts rencontrèrent et fourra ma tête dedans. Un magnifique parfum vint me caressé les narines, mais n'arrivant pas à mettre un nom sur cette odeur, j'abandonnais. J'attendis quelques temps que mes battements de cœur dû à ma peur se calme, avant de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'ouvrir un œil. Le tissus que mes doigts gardaient prisonnier était d'une couleur blanche.

Très doux en passant ; sans doute du coton.

En dessous se trouvait une autre étoffe de couleur noir. Sentant quelque chose venir me chatouillé le visage je décidais d'ouvrir mon autre œil, qui était rester fermé, et de relever le visage pour voir qui avait eu la gentillesse de m'attraper avant que je m'écrase sur le sol.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. La suite ne sera pas longue à venir. A plush !


	4. Chapter 4

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et en particulier **Hane-chan** et **BeN **pour leur reviews.

**BeN**: Ah, Ah ! Suspense ! Tu sauras bien vite qui a attraper Yuriko. Mais je ne dirais rien pour le couple ;) seul Hane-chan le sait mais, aie de l'espoir ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes. Je sais, c'est impardonnable ( non pas taper ) mais ma bêta-lectrice est partie en vacance et donc n'a pas eu le temps de lire mes chapitres. Pardonne moi * se met à genoux devant BeN*

Alors voilà mon 3ème chapitre,

Bonne lecture ! ^^

Disclaimer : Vue que Tite-sama a refusé de m'offrir Bya-chan pour noël, je suppose que les autres personnages ne sont pas à moi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 3 :**

_Sentant quelque chose venir me chatouillé le visage je décidais d'ouvrir mon autre œil, qui était rester fermé, et de relever le visage pour voir qui avait eu la gentillesse de m'attraper avant que je m'écrase sur le sol._

Je rencontrais alors des yeux d'une couleur anthracite. Cette homme, oui parce que c'était bien un homme qui m'avait rattraper, était d'une beauté sans égale. Ses cheveux noir de jais, attaché avec des sortes de barrettes, retombait sur ma figure. Tandis que sur son visage, tourné vers le mien, se reflétait un regard froid et une expression impassible. J'admirais alors la personne devant moi quand une voix se fit entendre.

-Taicho* !

Je tournais alors ma tête vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole me coupant dans mon occupation très importante, qui était de déshabiller du regard le magnifique homme.

Celui qui avait pris la parole était habiller d'une sorte de kimono noir tandis qu'un katana était accroché à sa ceinture en tissus blanc. Ses cheveux d'une couleur rouge était relevé en une queue de cheval. Sa coiffure faisait fortement pensé à un certain fruit exotique. Sur son front se trouvait des tatouages cachés par un bandeau blanc.

'Quel homme bizarre'

La personne reprit la parole en s'adressant moi.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien ?

Pendant que _monsieur bizarre_ me parlait, _monsieur beautiful_ me reposa à terre. Revenu sur mes pieds, je ressentis alors une douleur au niveau des côtes. Je portais alors ma main droite sur mon flanc gauche et la retirais. Ma main était couverte de sang. La douleur s'accentuait à chaque respiration. Je fronçais alors les sourcils et décidais de me montrer fortes devant ces personnes. Je regardais alors mon interlocuteur dans les yeux et lui répondit.

-Ça peut aller.

-Êtes vous sur, vous saigniez.

-Ce n'est rien, juste quelques égratignures.

'Ah mais j'y pense, où est passé King-Kong, il était là avant que je tombe. Puis plus rien'

Je me décidais alors de poser la question.

-Où est passé le primate ?

-Le … primate ?

-Oui, vous savez King-Kong.

Voyant la tête qu'il fit, j'en déduis qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi je parlais.

'C'est fou ça, même à notre époque, il reste encore des incultes. Enfin … King-Kong, c'est vachement connu, c'est pas possible qu'il ne comprenne pas de quoi je parle'

Je pris alors une tête blasé.

-Le monstre qui était derrière vous avant que je tombe.

-Ah, le holow.

-Peut importe, où est-il passé ?

L'homme qui était resté muet depuis le début pris alors la parole d'une voix lente et monotone.

-Abaraï fukutaicho* la détruit.

Je me retourne alors vers _Mr. beautiful_ et le regarde comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

'Détruit ? Il se fout de moi celui-la. Qui peut détruire une chose pareille ?'

-Vous plaisantez ?

-Ai-je l'air de faire de l'humour ?

'Ça pour le coup, il avait pas la tête de celui qui se tape un délire toute les cinq minutes.'

Je ne répondis pas. Il reprit la parole.

-Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Yuriko … Yuriko Tsuki.

-Très bien Tsuki-san, veuillez me suivre.

A ces mots, il se retourna.

'C'est moi où il veux que je parte avec lui, alors que je ne le connais pas. On m'a toujours appris à ne pas suivre les inconnu. Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais une exception à ma mort'

Je lui dit alors d'une voix calme.

-Monsieur, je ne vous connais pas et même si vous m'avez sauvé je ne vous fais pas confiance pour autant.

L'homme garda le silence quelque instant puis me répondit.

-Kuchiki Byakuya, mais pour vous se sera Kuchiki-taicho.

'j'ai l'impression d'avoir parler dans le vide'

-Renji.

-tout de suite, taicho.

Le dénommé Renji parti devant son capitaine et planta son sabre dans le vide puis le tourna. Deux porte japonaise coulissante apparu. Face à cette vue, j'écarquillais les yeux. C'est alors que le vice capitaine se retourna et me fixa. Je voyais une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux. Je me reprit alors pour ne pas montrer mes sentiments pendant qu'il m'ordonnais de les suivre.

Je réfléchi quelques seconde si je devais le faire ou non.

'Si je tentais de m'enfuir, ils me rattraperons sûrement. Je n'ai aucune envi de les mettre en colère. Surtout s'ils arrivent à tuer un monstre de cette taille, moi je ne ferais pas le poids. Et puis, plus rien ne me retiens ici.'

Je décidais alors de les suivre. Je grimaçais en sentant cette douleur dans mes côtes se raviver mais continuait à marcher jusqu'à arriver vers le fukutaicho. Celui-ci me jeta un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Les portes s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître trois papillons ainsi qu'une intense lumière. Je m'engouffrais alors à l'intérieur non sans appréhension, accompagné de Renji, son capitaine nous ouvrant la voie.

Arrivé de l'autre côté, je fus extrêmement surprise de ne plus voir le paysage urbain que nous avion quitté. A la place, nous nous trouvions sur une colline d'où nous pouvions avoir une superbe vue des alentours. Devant nous se trouvait un immense bâtiment. Autour, il y avait une ville ressemblant à un village japonais. Le taicho prit alors la parole.

-Renji, veut tu bien porter Tsuki-san. Nous devons arriver le plus vite possible à la 1ère division, les capitaines nous attendent.

Je n'eus pas le temps de demander où nous avions atterri que Renji fut derrière moi et me prit comme une mariée. Le capitaine disparu soudainement.

-Accrochez-vous bien !

-qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Dis-je d'une voix plus aigu que je ne l'aurait voulu.

Il ne répondis pas et partis à une vitesse folle. Je m'accrochait alors de toute mes force à son cou et fermais les yeux. Renji allait vite. Tellement vite que j'en eu le souffle coupé, réveillant ainsi ma blessure. Quelques secondes plus tard , il s'arrêta soudainement.

-Tu peux me lâcher maintenant, nous sommes arriver. Affirma t-il d'un voix calme.

A cette ordre, je relâchais sa nuque prisonnière de mes bras tandis qu'il me reposais sur mes pieds. Devant moi se trouvait une salle dont les deux portes ouvertes me laissaient apercevoir l'intérieur. Dans la pièce, étaient regroupées en deux colonnes bien distinctes, les capitaines qui m'attendaient. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle, les plaies me faisant souffrir plus qu'auparavant. Je fis alors quelques pas tandis que ma vision se troublais. Je me sentais fatigué. Je n'entendais plus les personnes autour de moi. Mes membres se faisaient plus mou. Puis mes jambes lâchèrent tandis que je tombais en avant. Mes paupières se fermèrent. Je voulais dormir. Je tombais alors dans l'inconscience.

oOoOoOoOoOo

*taicho : capitaine  
>** fukutaicho : vice-capitaine<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà un chapitre pour noël, j'espère que vous apprécierez =D Je remercie encore **Hane-chan** et **BeN **

**BeN : **Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise à ce point là ! T'as raison un ananas rouge peut-être très sexy ;D Jyûshiro d'amouuuur * mode beugue* SBAAM Hum Hum !Donc, oui tu verras les autres capitaines ;) je développerais peut-être une relation amitié avec ! Pour savoir où ce situe la fic tu n'as plus qu'à lire le ( gros ) texte en dessous :p Et n'hésite pas si tu as d'autre questions !

Bonne lecture !

/!\ Changement de narrateur /!\ Je passe du ''je'' à ''elle''. Tout simplement parce que je pense que c'est plus facile pour d'écrire les sentiments.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 4 :**

Noir. Tout était noir. Encore du noir. Elle en avait mare de cette couleur. Si elle pouvait, elle aurait pris son pot de peinture blanc, son pinceau et aurait refait le décor. Mais malheureusement, elle ne le pouvait pas.

Puis soudain, le paysage changea. Les ténèbres firent place à une magnifique colline enneigée. Les sapins blanc bougeait au rythme d'une tempête de neige déchainée. Elle l'avait enfin son décor blanc, elle qui adorait la neige. Bizarrement, il ne faisait pas froid. Ni chaud d'ailleurs. Ses cheveux blanc détaché lui arrivant au dessus des reins se balançais au rythme du vent. Elle se sentait bien dans cet endroit. Elle était à l'abri de tout.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant la brise qui lui caressait le visage. Un sourire pris place sur son visage habituellement fermé. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle aperçut une silhouette animal au loin. Elle essaya de s'approcher, mais ce dernier recula. Elle ne le voyait pas bien à cause du vent qu'emportait la neige devant ses yeux. Dans un souffle, elle entendit son nom être prononcé.

Puis d'un coup, tout disparu refaisant place au ténèbres. Elle s'était senti si bien, si heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle s'y était senti en sécurité comme si rien ne pourrait la déranger dans cette endroit. Comme si c'était son monde à Elle ! Et on lui enlevait tout. Elle avait envi de pleurer, de crier son injustice au monde, mais ne le fis pas, se renfermant sur elle, encore.

Elle souvint alors de sa mort. Du monstre qui lui avait fait la peur de sa vie. Des personnes qui l'avait sauvé. Du paysage qu'elle avait vue sur la colline. De la vitesse du vice-capitaine quand elle était dans ses bras. Mais aussi de la salle où elle avait vu les capitaines rassemblé. Puis, plus rien. Tout ce qui c'était passé lui était inconnu pour elle. Et l'inconnu lui faisait peur. Elle n'y comprenait plus rien. Elle se décida donc de ne parler à personne tant qu'on lui fournissait pas des réponses.

Elle commença à se réveiller. Elle était sur un lit moelleux. Elle prit alors son oreiller dans ses mains, y cacha sa tête et se recroquevilla en position fœtale. Une légère douleur se faisait encore ressentir au niveau de ses côtes mais rien d'alarmant. Elle écouta donc attentivement se qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle réussi à discerné une conversation.

-Non je suis désolé Kuchiki-taicho, elle n'est toujours pas réveiller.

-Bien, vous préviendrez le soutaicho quand ceux-ci sera fait. La réunion devra reprendre.

-Bien sur, Kichiki-taicho. Passez une bonne journée.

Des bruits de pas se se firent de plus en plus audible. Puis on toqua à la porte. Elle ne répondit pas, faisant croire qu'elle dormait. La porte s'ouvrit alors. Puis une voix féminine et chaleureuse se fit entendre derrière son dos. La même que celle qu'elle avait entendu quelques seconde avant.

-Je sais que vous ne dormez pas, votre _reiatsu_ vous trahit.

_Reiatsu_ … encore un mot qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Où était-elle atterri ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle aurait bien voulu le savoir. Elle ne répondit pas.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour vous. Vous venez d'arriver et vous ne comprenez pas ce qui se passe.

Elle ressentis alors une mains venir caresser ses cheveux dans un geste affectueux. Elle se retourna et regarda la femme assise sur son lit, dans les yeux. Cette dernière avait une trentaine d'année, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une tresse en dessous de son menton. Elle affichait un sourire tendre.

-Vous pouvez me posez toutes les questions que vous voulez, j'y répondrais.

C'est vrai, elle en avait plein des questions mais elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ou peut-être que si ? Elle décida alors de commencer par les présentations.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Je suis Unohana Retsu, capitaine de la 4ème division où vous vous trouvez en ce moment.

-Un hôpital ?

-En quelques sorte.

-Je m'appelle Yuriko Tsuki. Pourquoi avoir dit à Kuchiki-taicho que je dormais si vous saviez que c'était faux ?

Elle sourit un peu plus avant de répondre.

-Parce qu'il faut que vous vous reposiez. Vous possédez un fort _reiatsu_ mais il est encore affaiblis.

_Encore ce mot._

-Vous employez souvent le mot « reiatsu », qu'est-ce ?

-Le reiatsu est l'énergie spirituelle qu'une âme peut posséder. Certaines en ont, comme toi et moi. Mais d'autres non, ce qui est le cas de la plupart des âmes du Rukongai.

-Le Rukongai ?

-C'est l'endroit où les shinigamis envoient les âmes venant de mourir

-Shinigami, comme dieu de la mort ?

-Oui. Nous, shinigamis, sommes répartis en 13 divisions commandées par des capitaines, dont je fais également partis, commandé eux aussi par le soutaicho. Nous vivons dans le sereitei. Et notre but est de combattre les hollows comme celui que tu as rencontré. Mais aussi d'envoyer les âmes au Rukongai.

-Pourquoi m'y avez vous pas envoyé ?

-Et bien, c'est assez compliqué. Il y a peu de temps, trois de nos capitaines ont trahi la Soul Society pour s'allier avec nos ennemis, c'est-à-dire, les hollows. Ces capitaines s'appellent : Aizen Sôsuke, Ichimaru Gin et Tôsen Kaname. Et donc, quelques jours avant de venir te chercher, le sotaicho a pris une décision. Il veut, que quand des âmes au fort reiatsu comme toi apparaîtront, qu'il faudrait les mettre en sécurité. Car il se peut qu'Aizen décide d'améliorer ses rangs en utilisant ces âmes.

Yuriko essaya d'assimiler tout ce que la femme venait de lui dire. Elle avait eu ses réponses mais c'était dure de penser que tout ceci était possible. Cependant elle décida de la croire car cette femme n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Elle lui paraissait gentille et rassurante. Yuriko lui offrit alors un petit sourire. Un silence s'installa. Mais le capitaine le rompit rapidement.

-Je vais vous laissez vous reposez, vous en avez besoin. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques heures pour vous faire remplir un questionnaire et nous irons ensemble à la réunion.

-Merci d'avoir répondit à mes questions.

La femme lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de se redresser et de partir en refermant la porte. Yuriko se réinstalla confortablement dans ses draps. Fatigué, le sommeil lui vint facilement.

La jeune fille se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. Elle se frotta les yeux, encore embué de sommeil et s'assit sur le lit le dos contre l'oreiller, lui-même contre la tête de lit. Elle attendit sagement qu'Unohana-taicho revienne. Elle détailla alors ce qu'elle portait n'ayant aucunement fait attention auparavant. Elle portait un kimono blanc.

_Sans doute l'habit que tout les « malades » portent dans cette hôpital._

En dessous, une bande lui recouvrait tout le buste. Elle replongea alors dans ses pensées se ressouvenant de son rêve qui lui paraissait tellement réel quand on toqua à la porte. Cette fois ci elle répondit pensant que c'était la capitaine.

-Entrez.

-Oh vous êtes réveillez Tsuki-san. Je viens vous apporté votre repas.

Au lieu de la femme qu'elle attendait, un jeune homme se trouvait devant elle. Il portait un plateau de nourriture. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait terriblement faim.

-Quelle heure est-il s'il-vous-plait euh … ?

-Hanatarô Yamada, 7ème siège de la 4ème division, dit-il en s'inclinant. Il est midi et demi.

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait faim. C'est faisait plus d'un jour qu'elle n'avait pas mangé étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuné avant de mourir. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le lit.

-Unohana-taicho devait venir me faire passer un questionnaire, savez-vous où elle se trouve ?

- Taicho m'a demandé de vous transmettre qu'elle arrivera bientôt, le temps que vous avaliez quelque chose.

_Oh et puis, au diable les questionnaires ! J'ai une faim de loup !_

Elle arracha alors le plateau des mains du shinigami, prit le bol de riz et les baguettes qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, puis engloutit la nourriture à une vitesse impressionnante. Tout ça sous les yeux surpris du pauvre 7ème siège. Elle finit alors son riz et reposa son bol sur le plateau en soupirant de bonheur. Ce qu'elle aimait ça manger. Elle pourrait tuer pour de la nourriture.

_Manger, c'est sacré !_

Quelqu'un entrât dans la chambre en frappant ce qui sortit Yuriko de ses rêveries. C'était le capitaine. Celle ci demanda à Hanatarô ( NDA : j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, je voulais mettre hamtaro xD ) de sortir. Ce qu'il fit en s'inclinant devant Yuriko avant de prendre le plateau qui était posé sur ses jambes et de partir.

Unohana s'avança vers elle avec un papier dans la main et prit la parole.

-Comment vous sentez vous, Tsuki-san ?

-Beaucoup mieux depuis que je viens de mangé.

-Bien, je suis soulagé. Tenez, je vous apporte votre questionnaire. Tout ce que vous écrierez resteras sous secret médical. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra pour y répondre. Quand vous aurez finis, il y a dans le placard, à votre gauche, un shihakusho pour vous vêtir avant de partir pour la réunion. Je vous attendrais en dehors de la pièce.

Elle lui tendis le papier ainsi qu'un crayon et sortit de la salle. Yuriko lut le papier et décida d'y répondre sérieusement.

Nom :_Tsuki_

Prénom : _Yuriko_

Âge : _18 ans._

Date de naissance :_ 6 Décembre 1983_( NDA : le manga étant publié en 2001 )

Circonstance de la mort : _accident de bus. _

Activité sportive pratiqué avant la mort ( détaillez les années pratiqué ) : _Gymnastique ( 13 ans ) / taekwondo ( 8 ans )_

Taille : _1 mètre 70_

Poids : _54 kilos_

Problème de santé : _aucun _

elle sortit du lit, se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle chercha le ''shihakusho'' des yeux et le trouva. C'était une sorte de kimono noir comme ceux que porte les shinigamis. Elle l'enfila, non sans difficulté et referma l'armoire. Elle partit ensuite vers la sortit prenant au passage la feuille qu'elle venait de remplir et passa devant un miroir. Elle arrangea ses cheveux détaché à la vas-vite et ouvrit la porte. Comme prévu, le capitaine l'y attendait. Elle lui rendit alors le questionnaire que la femme prit en lui adressant un sourire. Elle lui demanda de la suivre , ce qu'elle fit. Elles passèrent devant divers chambres où des shinigamis récupérèrent de leurs combats contre des hollows.

Elles sortirent de la 4ème divisions, puis marchèrent pendant une trentaine de minute en passant devant les autres divisions où les shinigamis saluèrent respectueusement le taicho de la 4ème. Elles arrivèrent enfin devant la salle de réunion où les capitaines étaient déjà rassemblé. Unohana lui adressa alors un dernier sourire encouragent avant d'aller se placer à la gauche du capitaine Kuchiki.

Elle commença à avancer, gardant la tête haute malgré les regard braqués sur elle. A sa gauche se trouvait un homme extrêmement bizarre. Celui ci possédait une chevelure bleu. Son visage était maquillé en noir et blanc. Son sourire sadique révélait des dents de couleur … or ? _Soit ce mec a oublier de se laver les dents pendant environ une centaine d'années, soit il est complètement cinglé. Dans tous les cas, mieux vaut l'éviter sous peine de mourir asphyxié par son haleine ou bien d'autres choses._

A côté de lui se trouvait se trouvait un enfant d'environ 12 ans dont ses cheveux blanc étaient ébouriffé. _Mais il est tout mimi ce capitaine, il a les même yeux que moi en plus._

A sa gauche, un homme aux cheveux brun portant une chemise rose et un chapeau lui faisait un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur. _Il est pas un peu vieux pour faire du charme à un fille de 18 ans lui ?…_

Ensuite, se trouvait Kchiki-taicho. Celui-ci ne lui jeta pas même un regard tandis qu'Unohana à côté de lui, lui souriait toujours. Sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle l'aimait bien cette femme. Elle décida alors de lui donner sa confiance. A côté d'elle, il y avait une jeune fille à l'air grincheuse. Celle-ci lui lança un regard noir. _Je devrait peut-être l'éviter elle aussi._

Elle regarda ensuite à sa droite, où se trouvait que trois taichos. _Les trois qui manque doivent sans doute être ceux qu'Unohana-taicho m'a parlé._

Le premier était un homme, lui aussi ayant les cheveux blanc. Il lui souriait comme le faisait le taicho de la 4ème. A côté se trouvait un autre capitaine mais lui, avait ses cheveux relevé en pics. Par contre celui-ci n'affichait rien d'un sourire tendre, mais plutôt celui d'un psychopathe en puissance. Elle eu un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine. _Sont-ils tous bizarre ici ?_

Le dernier de la rangé avait une tête de ... renard ? _Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa ! un renard ! trop KAWAIII !_

Oui, Yuriko devenait comment dire ? ... Un peu (?) hystérique à la vue d'animaux. Elle lui offrit alors un sourire digne d'une fangirl. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus car, se connaissant, elle irait cajoler la pauvre petite (?) bête.

Elle s'arrêta alors au milieu de l'allée. Devant elle se trouvait un homme extrêmement âgé ayant une longue barbe blanche.

-Papa Noël ? Mais je croyais que vous habitiez au Pôle Nord. Vous êtes donc mort ? Kami-sama, avez-vous penser aux pauvres petits enfants qui vous attendent encore sur Terre?

-Pardon ? Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, jeune fille. Dit-il en ouvrant un œil.

-Vous n'êtes donc pas Papa Noël ?

-Non.

-Ah mince alors, J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il existait. Qui êtes-vous alors ?

-Je suis Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, soutaicho.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous êtes Le soutaicho ?

-Oui.

-Alors c'est vous le chef des shinigamis. Le capitaine des capitaines ?

-Oui. Mais ici, c'est nous qui posons les questions.

-Ah, excusez moi.

Elle reprit alors son sérieux.

-Et bien, je suppose que la plupart des personnes ici présente ne vous connaissent pas. Présentez-vous.

-Je suis Yuriko Tsuki.

-Tsuki-san, savez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

-Oui, Unohana-taicho me la expliqué.

-Bien je n'aurais donc pas à le faire. Comme vous le savez peut-être, trois de nos capitaines ont trahi la Soul-Society. Il est donc en notre devoir d'augmenter nos forces. Je sais que c'est un peu soudain mais souhaitez vous faire parti de notre armée.

-Devenir shinigami ?

-Oui, vous avez suffisamment de reiatsu pour le devenir.

Yuriko réfléchit quelques instants. Il était entrain d'attendre, elle devait donc donné sa réponse maintenant. Elle se demandait si ce n'était pas la meilleur solution pour elle. Si jamais des hollows l'attaquait, elle pourrait enfin se défendre sans avoir besoin de demandé de l'aide. Et puis, avait-elle _vraiment _le choix ? Non, sans doute.

-J'accepte.

-Bien, dorénavant vous ferez partis de la 6ème division. Kuchiki-taicho vous hébergera et vous enseignera tout ce qu'un shinigami doit savoir. Êtes-vous d'accord avec ceci, Kuchiki-taicho ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête, toujours impassible, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix lui non plus.

Le soutaicho reprit alors la parole.

-La réunion est terminé, vous pouvez disposer.

Les capitaines commencèrent à partir. Yuriko regarda Unohana-taicho. Celle-ci se dirigeait vers elle.

-Si jamais vous avez un problème quel qu'il soit Tsuki-san, n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part.

-Je m'en souviendrais, merci beaucoup Unohana-taicho.

La femme partit en lui adressant un dernier sourire. Elle vit alors Kuchiki-taicho lui faire signe de le suivre en marchant vers la sortie. Elle suivit donc en restant à environ deux mètres derrière lui, raison de sécurité. (Bah oui quand vous avez un glaçon devant vous, vous avez pas envi d'être transformé en banquise )

Un silence s'ensuivit tout le long du chemin mais ça ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait le calme. Elle se demanda alors si s'était le cas de la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Possible, étant donné qu'il ne prenait pas la parole. Elle ne put détaché les yeux du capitaine et de le détaillé. Celui-ci s'en était sans doute aperçu mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pour son plus grand bonheur. Arrivé devant un grand manoir au bout d'une demi heure de marche, il se retourna faisant face à la jeune fille.

-Ceux-ci est la demeure des Kuchiki. Je vous prierais de bien vous tenir.

Sur ces mots, il se retourna n'attendant même pas de réponse de sa part et entra l'immense bâtiment. Elle le suivi alors sans objecter. C'était déjà sympa de sa part de la laisser squatter, elle allait quand même pas faire chier le monde. Enfin, … elle essayerait.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des remarques / idée / délires / autres == rayez les mentions inutiles.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un nouveau chapitre !

**envy974 : **Je suis vraiment très contente que mon histoire te plaise. Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

oOoOoOoOoOo

Yuriko se réveilla, une fois n'est pas coutume, quelque part où elle ne reconnaissait rien. C'est vrai que depuis qu'elle était morte, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais voilà, elle avait ces petites habitudes et à présent, tout changeait. Il faudra qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle ne verra plus son petit appartement dont elle s'était donnée tellement de mal à payer le loyer chaque mois en accumulent les boulots.

En y repensant, la chambre où elle se trouvait était vraiment pas mal. Tout y est traditionnel mais pourtant si chic. Cependant il faisait nuit, elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était mais elle ne voyait pas grand chose dans le noir. Elle essaya alors de se souvenir de la veille.

_Flash-back :_

Yuriko était entrée dans la demeure où les gardes s'inclinèrent devant la noble personne qui la précédait.

D'ailleurs, Byakuya Kuchiki espérait que la jeune fille ait un bon comportement et qu'elle se tienne à carreaux. Il ne connaissait pas son caractère, malgré le fait qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à ces personnes qui ouvre la bouche pour ne rien dire. Il devait donc apprendre à la connaître avant de se faire une opinion sur elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il était noble et un Kuchiki n'a pas à connaître les personnes de ce rang sociale.

Yuriko, elle, suivait l'homme qui la menait dans des couloirs dont elle n'arriverait même à retrouver le chemin. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation. Donc, elle suivait toujours le noble silencieusement comme il lui avait fait la demande, ou plutôt ordonner, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête devant une porte coulissante. Il prit alors la parole de sa voix lente.

-Ceux-ci sera votre chambre durant le temps où vous séjournerez ici. Tout se dont vous aurez besoin s'y trouve. Une domestique sera mise à votre disposition et sera chargée de vous faire la visite avant le repas.

Sur ces mots, il partit la laissant seul dans le couloir. Elle décida donc d'entrer dans la chambre.

La pièce était grande. Au moins trois fois son ancienne. Cependant elle n'était pas beaucoup meublé. Un futon y était installé au centre ainsi que quelques armoires et commodes sur les côtés. Il y avait aussi un bureau dans la chambre. Les gravures inscrit dans le bois vernis des meubles étaient extrêmement belles. Tout dans cette pièce respirait le luxe.

En revanche, elle n'aimait pas les couleurs de la chambre. Celles-ci étaient sombre et Yuriko détestait ça. A commencer par leurs _« shihakushos ». _Il faudra qu'elle demande demande l'autorisation pour refaire la déco. Oh, et puis … c'est pas comme si elle allait s'éterniser ici, n'est-ce pas ? Le sotaicho lui avait dit qu'elle séjournerait là et non habiter, nuance.

A sa droite, se trouvait une porte. _Sans doute la salle de bain_ se dit-elle. Elle irait vérifier plus tard. Devant elle, se trouvait deux portes coulissantes. Elle s'y approcha et les ouvrit sur un magnifique jardin. Dans celui-ci se trouvait un bassin où des carpes koï nageait tranquillement. Il y avait aussi de superbes cerisiers en fleurs.

Yuriko ferma les yeux puis respira profondément pour mieux apprécier l'odeur florale des cerisiers. Cette odeur, elle l'avait déjà senti quelque part. Oui, c'était celle de Kuchiki-taicho qu'elle avait senti en tombant dans ses bras. Elle ouvrit ses paupières et s'installa sur la marche devant elle. Elle se mit alors à admirer le paysage. C'était si calme. Elle appréciait vraiment cette endroit.

Deux coups aux portes la firent sursauter.

-Entré, répondit-elle après quelques instants.

Une femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans fit son apparition. Elle avait des cheveux brun coupé au carré qui lui arrivèrent aux épaules. Elle avait de grands yeux vert qui lui donnèrent un air enfantin et affichait un beau sourire. Elle portait aussi un kimono couleur pêche.

-Bonjour, excusez moi de vous dérangez Tsuki-san, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Mais Kuchiki-sama m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous et de vous faire la visite du manoir.

-Et, vous êtes ?

-Hiroko*.

-Bien, je vous suis Hiroko-san

Elle partit alors à la suite de la jeune femme qui referma les portes derrière elle. Hiroko lui fit alors la visite en s'arrêtant devant les pièces les plus importantes pour lui expliquer leur fonctionnement. C'est ainsi qu'au bout d'une heure, elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte.

-Ici, vous trouverez la bibliothèque du manoir. Vous pouvez y allez quand vous en avez envi et y empruntez des livres.

Hiroko lui ouvrit alors la porte donnant sur une pièce d'où les étagères étaient remplies de livres en tout genre. On en trouvait jusqu'au plafond. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait des canapés ainsi que des fauteuils et des tables. Yuriko prit soin de se souvenir du trajet. La domestique referma alors la porte.

-J'ai fini de vous faire visiter. Je vais vous conduire à présent vers Kuchiki-sama qui vous attend pour le diner.

Yuriko acquiesça. Elle se dirigèrent alors vers la salle. Arrivé à leur destination, Hiroko lui ouvrit et la laissa entré. Hiroko n'avait pas menti, Kuchiki l'attendait déjà, assis à table. Elle se tourna alors vers la servante.

-Merci Hiroko-san pour la visite.

-De rien, Tsuki-san, lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

Yuriko se retourna alors et partit s'installer en face du capitaine. Malheureusement pour elle, elle se prit le pied dans la table et se s'étala par terre.

Pourquoi c'était toujours à elle qu'arrivait ce genre de chose. Elle en avait marre d'être aussi maladroite. Elle se demanda alors ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter pareil injustice. C'était à peine le premier jour qu'elle était ici et il fallait que Kuchiki-taicho assiste à sa malchance.

Elle se releva, remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux en place et se mit à genoux devant le capitaine comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle pria intérieurement qu'il n'ait rien vus. Loupé. Elle avait vu un infime sourire passé sur le visage du capitaine. Des serveuses arrivèrent alors avec de la nourriture et l'installèrent sur la table. Le taicho prit un bol de riz et commença alors à manger sans prononcer un mot. Yuriko décida alors de faire de même. Apparemment Kuchiki n'était pas plus causant qu'elle. Tans pis, elle se trouverait bien une autre occupation.

Elle était entrain de manger son riz quand le capitaine prit la parole.

-Comment c'est passé votre visite ?

Elle releva la tête, un peu surprise qu'il lui adresse la parole, puis posa son bol sur la table avant de répondre.

-Très bien. Vous possédez une belle demeure, capitaine Kuchiki.

Celui-ci acquiesça et reprit son occupation. Elle recommença donc à manger.

Les semaines à venir allait être longue, très longue. Elle soupira. Soupir qui n'échappa pas au capitaine.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, tout vas très bien. S'empressa t-elle de dire.

Le capitaine avait bien vu que ce qu'elle lui était faux mais de fit aucun commentaires. Le diner se passa alors très lentement. A la fin, Yuriko s'étira comme un chat, car oui, restez accroupi, ça fait mal. Elle se leva donc, suivit par le capitaine. Celui-ci passa devant elle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Passez une bonne nuit. Lui dit il.

Et il partit sans qu'elle est eu le temps de lui répondre. Elle partit, elle aussi en direction de sa chambre. Elle se perdit en route et demanda son chemin à un domestique qui passait à côté d'elle. Arrivé à sa chambre, elle y entra. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle voulait savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte à sa droite. Elle s'y dirigea et l'ouvrit. Bingo ! C'était bien la salle de bain.

Celle-ci ressemblait une salle de bain traditionnelle : il y avait une grande baignoire en bois ainsi qu'un endroit pour se laver. A côté , se trouvait des armoires ainsi qu'un lavabo.

Elle ressortit de la pièce pour prendre un yukata de nuit blanc qui se trouvait dans le placard et revint dans la salle. Elle déposa le yukata sur une étagère et retira ses vêtements. Elle se lava ensuite et partit se relaxer dans la baignoire. Quand elle fut entièrement dedans, elle ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. L'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou. Ses muscles se détendirent. Quand l'eau commença à refroidir, elle sortit du bain et partit chercher une serviette. Elle se sécha et enfila son yukata. Il était un peu grand pour elle et laissait entrevoir un peu sa poitrine. Elle haussa les épaules. De toute façon personne à part Hiroko la verrait comme ça. Elle sortit donc de la salle d'eau et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se coucha enfin dans son futon et s'endormit peu de temps après.

_Fin du flash-back._

Yuriko soupira. Il faisait encore nuit et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Elle se tourna sur le côté et réfléchit à un moyen de se distraire étant donné que le sommeil ne lui venait pas. Dans sa chambre, rien ne la distrairait. Elle se souvint alors que Hiroko lui avait confié qu'elle pourrait aller à la bibliothèque quand l'envi lui prendrait. Elle décida alors que c'est ce qu'elle ferait. Elle sortit de son futon et chercha à tâtons les portes coulissante qui la séparait du couloir. Cependant, alors qu'elle croyait se dirigé vers la sortie, elle se prit une armoire en pleine tête. Elle siffla de colère et massa son pauvre nez qui venait se prendre le coup. Elle continua de chercher la sortie et la trouva. Elle partit donc de sa chambre. Elle était encore dans son yukata trop grand pour elle quand elle se promena dans les couloir à la recherche de la bibliothèque. Ça ne l'inquiétait pas tant que ça étant donné que personne n'était encore levé.

Elle arriva devant la pièce qu'elle cherchait, ouvrit la porte et entra. Personne ? Tant mieux. Elle soupira de soulagement croyant qu'elle se ferait prendre en pleine nuit. Maintenant qu'elle était entouré de livres, elle irait s'instruire un peu sur le monde où elle était arrivé. Il devait bien avoir des livres sur le sujets. Elle chercha alors dans les étagères et repéra quelques ouvrages qu'elle prit avec elle. Les livres se nommaient : _l'histoire des shinigamis_, _les différentes techniques des shinigamis_ et _nécromancie._

Elle sortie alors de la bibliothèque pour aller lire dans sa chambre. Elle marchait donc dans les couloirs de la demeure en regardait les livres qu'elle avait trouvé. Les couvertures étaient belles, un peu comme tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette maison. D'un coup, elle percuta quelque chose pour la deuxième fois en une nuit. Dans un cri de surprise, elle se retrouva sur les fesses et les livres éparpiller par terre. Elle était maudit, c'est sur. Elle regarda alors ce qu'elle avait percuté ou plutôt qui elle avait percuté.

Devant elle se trouvait se trouvait Byakuya Kuchiki en yukata de nuit comme elle, mais de couleur bleu nuit. Ses cheveux étaient libre de tout ornements. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. D'ailleurs celui-ci était entrain de la fixer du regard sans faire un geste pour l'aider et toujours aussi stoïque. Elle remarqua alors que son yukata était un peu plus entrouvert que d'habitude. Elle se mit à rougir de gêne et s'empressa de le refermer. Kuchiki avait bien prit le temps de la détailler. Elle ramassa alors ses livres et se remit debout. Elle s'excusa alors au près du taicho et s'empressa de partir à sa chambre.

Arrivé là bas, elle entra dedans et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Elle venait encore une fois d'avoir honte devant la personne qui l'hébergeait. Elle se remit debout et posa ses livres sur le bureau qui se trouvait contre un mur. Elle prit alors une bougie dans un des tiroirs et l'alluma. Elle prit ensuite ses ouvrages et la bougie et partit s'installer sur le marche du jardin. Une fois installer, elle sentit l'air frais venir caresser son visage. Ça eu au moins l'effet de la calmer. Elle regarda alors devant elle. Les premières lueurs du soleil de la matinée venait perturbé cette nuit calme.

*Hiroko : enfant généreuse.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé du retard mais voici le nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, dommage ! Mais il me reste Yuriko !

Réponse aux reviews :  
><span>**Mio : **Oui yamamoto est très bien dans le rôle du Papa Noël ^^ Merci pour les encouragements, ça me fais plaisir ! Oui Gin a effectivement trahi le Seireitei dans mon histoire, enfaîte le renard dont je parlais était le capitaine Komomura.

Bonne lecture !

OooOoOoOoOo

**Chapitre 6 :  
><strong>

Le sang … du sang … elle ne voyait que du sang. Il y en avait partout. Du sang, encore du sang. Pourquoi ces mains aussi en étaient-elles pleines ?  
>Quels étaient ces corps sans vie au sol ? Et cette petite fille qui pleurait, à genoux devant, qui était-elle ?<br>Pourquoi cette scène lui était tellement familière ? Quelle était cette douleur qu'elle avait en voyant ce spectacle. Pourquoi cette vue la faisait tant souffrir. Pourquoi pleurait t-elle en voyant cela ? Et cette petite fille lui faisait penser à quelqu'un … mais qui ? … Était-ce …

-Tsuki-san ?

-Ah !

Yuriko s'était réveillée en sursaut. Elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était bien au manoir, allongée sur la marche permettant d'accéder au jardin. Son livre qu'elle lisait quelque temps auparavant était tombé au sol. La bougie s'était éteinte depuis un certain moment, sans doute un coup de vent. Le soleil éclairait le magnifique jardin où elle se trouvait. Elle soupira et se mit la main sur le visage. Encore un cauchemar. Même morte, elle en refaisait. 

-Tsuki-san, vous allez bien ? 

Elle eu un sursaut en entendant cette voix. Elle se tourna à sa gauche et vit Hiroko qui la regardait avec inquiétude. 

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, je vais bien – lui répondit Yuriko en lui offrant un sourire. 

-Bien madame, je vais vous laisser. Vous devez rejoindre Kuchiki-sama dans trente minutes. Votre déjeuner est dans votre chambre. Passez une bonne journée Tsuki-san.

La domestique commença à partir.

-Hiroko ?

-Oui madame ?

-Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi. Ah ... et ne m'appelez pas madame, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille – lui dit Yuriko avec sourire.

-Bien, Yuriko-san.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la porte et la referma derrière elle après s'être incliné. Elle savait que Yuriko n'allait pas bien, mais voyait bien que celle-ci ne voulait pas parler de ses problèmes. Elle avait aussi remarqué le sourire qu'elle lui avait donné avant de partir. Il savait que les autres étaient faux mais n'avait rien dit. Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour cette jeune fille. Elle soupira.

- Il y a un problème Hiroko ?

- Non, non, tout va bien Kuchiki-sama – dit elle avec empressement en se retournant pour faire face au chef de la famille Kuchiki.

-Bien, si jamais notre invitée à un problème, n'hésite pas à m'en parler – fit le noble en fermant les yeux et en reprenant sa marche.

-Bien sur Kuchiki-sama. Passez une bonne journée – lui répondit-elle en s'inclinant. 

-Toi aussi Hiroko.

Hiroko était domestique dans la famille Kuchiki depuis des années. Le noble se permettait de la tutoyer car elle était devenue en quelque sorte sa confidente lorsqu'il avait perdu sa femme.  
>Elle était parmi les seules personnes qui connaissaient son vrai côté. Et aussi l'une des seules avec qui il n'était pas froid.<p>

Hiroko partit alors à ses occupations.

Yuriko, assise devant le somptueux jardin, regardait le soleil se lever. Elle repensa à son rêve. Elle n'aimait parler de ces problèmes à personne. Même si Hiroko était différente. Car oui, il se dégageait une sensation de calme et de gentillesse de cette femme, mais elle n'avait encore jamais parlé d'elle et ne s'y était pas encore résout. Elle se leva, prenant ses affaires avec elle puis les posa sur son bureau. Elle pris ensuite son petit déjeuner avant de se changer. Quand elle eut finie, elle sortie de la chambre où elle retrouva Hiroko qui l'accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du manoir. Il fallait dire que la demeure était grande et pour une personne maladroite comme elle, il était facile de perdre son chemin. 

Arrivées dehors, les deux femmes virent le noble qui les attendait. Yuriko se dirigea vers celui-ci après avoir salué la domestique. Le noble ne lui jeta pas un regard et partit devant. Yuriko, commençant à connaître son caractère ne s'en formalisa pas et le rejoint. Au bout d'un certain moment, ils arrivèrent devant un bâtiment.

-La sixième division, le lieux où je vous enseignerais ce que vous devez savoir – lui expliqua le capitaine. 

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Les shinigamis devant lesquels ils passaient, baissait la tête où tentaient de s'enfuir. Yuriko ricana. Ça devait pas être facile pour eux de travailler tout les jours avec une personne si froide. 

-Qu'est qu'il vous fait rire ? – demanda le taicho sans se retourner.

Et mince ! Ce n'était pas passé inaperçue.

-Absolument rien ! Je pensais juste à une ancienne blague – Tenta t-elle de se justifier, se grattant la nuque. 

Le noble lui lança alors un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Elle crut déceler une lueur d'amusement dans son regard. Elle en conclut qu'il n'était pas du tout convaincu.  
>Ils continuèrent à marcher avant de s'arrêter devant une porte. Le taicho ouvrit la porte, laissant apparaître un bureau. Yuriko se dirigea vers le milieu avant de s'arrêter. Le noble s'assit alors à la table devant elle.<p>

Yuriko regarda alors la pièce. Elle était sobre et bien rangée ... sauf un bureau où trônait des piles de feuilles déséquilibrées qui ne demandaient qu'à passer le bonjour au parquet. Le capitaine vit ce qu'elle regardait et lui expliqua.

- C'est le bureau de Renji, il est très désordonné 

- Je vois ça … – Elle rougit alors de sa bêtise.  
>euh … je veux dire que ça ne me gêne pas – Se reprit-elle en évitant le regard du noble.<p>

Il eu un moment de silence. Puis le capitaine reprit la parole sans faire attention à son commentaire.

- Pour l'instant je dois finir quelques dossiers, ensuite nous irons vous entraîner.

Yuriko hocha la tête. Elle s'installa alors derrière le bureau du fukutaicho, prenant soins de ne rien faire tomber. Chose difficile quand tout risque de vous tomber dessus. Néanmoins, elle réussit à s'assoir sur la chaise sans encombre.

Puis, la porte s'ouvrit violemment, faisant trembler la pièce et sursauter Yuriko qui, se cognant sur le bureau fit tomber les dossiers par terre. Elle poussa alors un gémissement plaintif. Jamais elle n'arrêtera d'être maladroite. Il faut toujours qu'elle est la poisse. Un cri retentit alors.

- Excusez-moi d'être en retard capitaine ! j'étais …

- Renji, je n'ai que faire de t'es excuses.

- Bien, taicho …

Le capitaine n'avait pas réagit face à cette entrée des plus brutale. Il était resté stoïque comme à son habitude, noblesse oblige. Il faut dire aussi que c'était presque devenu une tradition chez son subordonné. Il réprima quand même un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers par terre. 

- Renji, occupe toi des rapports, je vais allez m'occuper de entraînement de la division ainsi que de celle de notre nouvelle recrue.

Le noble se leva alors, de la manière des plus gracieuse possible et partit du bureau. Yuriko se retourna vers le fukutaicho.

- euh … je suis désolé, je vous aurais bien aidé mais … je dois partir.

- Vas-y, sinon taicho va me trucider si je te retiens !

Elle commença à partir.

- Ah et ... bonne chance !

- Merci !

Elle courut rejoindre le capitaine après avoir salué le vice-capitaine.

Elle suivit le capitaine jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement où des soldats se combattaient. Elle les vit se réunir et se courber à l'entrée de leur capitaine. Celui-ci leur donna des instructions avant de repartir la voir. Ils partirent vers un endroit à l'abri des regards. De là, Kuchiki qui était toujours de dos se retourna pour lui faire face. 

- Je vais d'abord vous entrainer au kidō pour commencer.

Elle avait lu dans un livre qu'elle avait emprunter ce qu'était le kidō. Elle réussit donc à suivre les explications du capitaine. 

- Je vais effectuer un sort de Hadō et vous le reproduirez.

Il se mit en position, une main tendu et l'autre sur son bras. Il récita la formule assez fort pour que Yuriko l'entende.

- Ô souverains ... Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ... Feu et sang de la guerre ... Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud … Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō ...

Une boule de feu rouge sortit alors de sa main pour aller s'écraser sur le mur en face d'eux.  
>Yuriko écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ça et elle en était vraiment surprise mais d'un côté elle sentait qu'elle allait adorer.<p>

- Allez y.

La voix du noble la fit sursauter. Elle le regarda et se mit en position. Elle récita alors la formule.

- Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō !

Elle s'attendait alors à ce qu'un sort apparaisse mais rien. Rien ne sortit de sa main. Elle reporta celle-ci devant ses yeux et la regarda de tout les côtés mais aucun indice sur un éventuelle sort.

Le noble soupira. C'est vrai qu'elle était nouvelle, c'était donc normal qu'elle n'y arrive pas du premier coup mais, il l'avait espéré avec le reiatsu qu'elle possédait.

- Mettez vous en position.

Yuriko fit ce qu'il demandait.

- Fermez les yeux et concentrez vous.

Elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit.

-Maintenant, concentrez votre reiatsu dans votre main.

Elle essaya alors de faire ce qu'il demandait sans vraiment comprendre.

- Vous n'avez pas la bonne position.

Yuriko sentit alors le capitaine dans son dos. Celui-ci lui remonta les bras – qui c'étaient baissés – devant elle. Elle se mit à rougir. Elle était vraiment gêner et n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Elle sentit alors un souffle dans son oreille qui la fit tressaillir. 

- Ça serrait dommage de faire exploser le sol.

Elle sentit le sourire du noble contre son oreille. Celui-ci reprit la parole.

- Maintenant tu peux réciter la formule.

Yuriko remarqua le tutoiement mais ne dit rien. Elle était déjà extrêmement gênée de sa présence et avait du mal à se concentrer. Elle essaya de réciter la formule mais elle eu un trou de mémoire.

- Réessaye.

La voix du noble lui donna un frisson. Elle se concentra le plus possible pour se souvenir et récita. Une boule se forma alors dans sa main.

-Hadō no sanjū ichi : Shakkahō !

La boule partit s'écraser sur le mur déjà détruit par l'ancien sort.

Le capitaine se recula sous un mot. Yuriko se retourna et le regarda. Il avait repris son air impassible. Elle retint un soupir. Elle ne le comprenait vraiment pas.

- Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui, tu peux repartir au bureau. Renji doit y être, il t'accompagnera au réfectoire.

Yuriko remarqua qu'il la tutoyait encore. Un point positif. Elle fit donc demi-tour et partit en direction du bureau.

Byakuya la regarda s'éloigner. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de se comporter comme ça ? Se n'était pas digne d'un chef de clan, pas digne de lui. Mais surtout, pas digne d'Hisana.  
>Il soupira intérieurement et regarda le ciel.<p>

_Hisana … tu me manque tellement._


End file.
